journeytothewestfandomcom-20200214-history
Passing through the Women's Kingdom with twists and turns
"Passing through the Women's Kingdom with twists and turns" (Chinese original title: 趣经女儿国) is the sixteenth episode of 1982 TV series Journey to the West. Plot In a dark cave, there is a gorgerous demoness decorating herself in front of a mirror. Suddenly, a servant comes in and tells the demoness that a new queen will be enthroned in the Women's Kingdom. The demoness is very pleased to hear the news as she regards it as a chance for herself to become the new queen. She then leaves her cave to the Women's Kingdom to implement her plan. Meanwhile, Tang Sanzang (唐僧) and his disciples are arriving at the Womens' Kingdom through a river. Zhu Bajie (猪八戒) starts to feel thirsty, so he takes some water from the river and offers it to Sanzang. They then reaches the gate of the Women's Kingdom and debarks to enter the city. Citizens of the kingdom, who are fully formed by women, all flock to the street to see Sanzang and the disciples. Bajie has to show his hideous face to terrify the women away and then leads the master to get into the city. The Queen of Women's Kingdom (女儿国国王) is receiving the worship from her governors as the new queen. Suddenly, a women playing the pipa (a type of Chinese musical instrument) appears. It turns out to be the demoness who tries to become the queen. She changed her clothes and pretends as a musician to congratulate the queen. The queen is quite delightful with the demoness' performance and asks her to play another composition. However, Sanzang arrives and is invited to visit the queen. The queen is totally attracted by Sanzang's apperance and completely loses herself despite Sanzang's salute. The demoness, who stays at the side of the palace, secretly takes a look at Sanzang and is also shocked by his good looks. At the same time, the queen finally gets back her concentration after the prime minister (女儿国太师) reminded her to say something. Sanzang then gives his passport to the queen and asks the queen to check it and let him and his disciples to leave. Yet, already falling love with Sanzang, the queen makes an excuse to keep the passport and invites Sanzang to stay at the hotel first. After the meeting, the queen indicates her fondness of Sanzang to the prime minister, so the minister suggests the queen to marry Sanzang. The queen agrees and let the prime minister to propose to Sanzang first. Nevertheless, Bajie and Sanzang starts to feel sharp stomachache pain when prime minister arrives. The minister learns that they drank the water from the river outside of the town and started laughing. She explains that the river, which is called "Motherhood river", is a river that gives birth to people. People who drank water from the river will become pregnant. While the pilgrims become extremely panic, the minister informs that the water of a well in the Sunset Mountain can save them from pregnancy. Sun Wukong (孙悟空) then flies to sunset mountain and comes up with a Taoist monk called Immortal Ruyi (如意真仙), who turns out be the uncle of Red Boy (红孩儿). He is really angry about Sun Wukong's subdue of Red Boy. Though Wukong explains that Red Boy is blessed to become Guanyin Bodhisattva's (观音菩萨) disciple, the taoist doesn't agree with him and starts a fight. Nevertheless, Wukong easily beats him and returns to the Women's Kingdom with the magic water. While Wukong is still at sunset mountain, the demoness sneaks into Sanzang's room and attempts to abduct Sanzang. She fails to do so and runs away after Sandy (沙和尚) realizes someone is reaching his master. Wukong then arrives at the hotel and save Sanzang and Bajie from pregnancy. The next day, the queen invites Sanzang to the royal garden as Sanzang recovered. She keeps implying the happiness of marriage and wondering why she and Sanzang are still single. Sanzang avoids to answer her and asks when the queen can give back his passport. The queen refuses to talk about it and continues to show the garden to Sanzang. Later, the prime minister visits the prigrims at the hotel to propose. In spite of Sanzang's firm rejection, Wukong accepts it for his master. He later explains he's afraid that the queen won't return the passport if they refuse the proposal. After the queen checks the passport, he can then use his magic to let them leave the country. Can't think of anything better, Sanzang agrees to the plan. Meanwhile, the prime minister congratulates the queen after telling her the good news. Although she is really happy about it, the queen is a little disappointed learning that Sanzang doesn't really want the marriage. The queen then secretly informs the minister a plan and asks her to treat Sanzang's disciples with a meal. In the evening, while the disciples are enjoying their dinner, Sanzang is invited by the prime minister to enjoy their national treasure. They finally reach a palace, which turns out to be the bedroom of the queen. Sanzang is horrified when he finds out the queen is lying on her bed and waiting for him. He tries to find help from the prime minister, but she immediately leaves. Sanzang explains to the queen and is about to leave, but the queen tells him she is the national treasure to view. She sets a trap for Sanzang so that she can directly seduce him in her bedroom. The queen tries as hard as possible to demonstrate her beauty and gentleness, which makes Sanzang start to have feeling for her. As Sanzang almost succumbs to the queen's temptation, the demoness who hides in the palace appears and takes Sanzang away. Back to her cave, the demoness explains her plan to marry Sanzang and then becomes the queen to make him rich. Nevertheless, Sanzang is not interested in marrying her at all and firmly rejectes her. She is really annoyed with Sanzang's attitude and starts playing her magic pipa to control Sanzang's mind. Sanzang loses his consciousness and walks toward the bed under the sound of the demoness' pipa. The demoness is about to have some fun with Sanzang as he lies on the bed, but Wukong arrives and wakes Sanzang up. The demoness ties Sunzang with a rope in hurry and begins a fight with Wukong. She uses her magic pipa to resist Wukong's attack, and somehow stings Wukong and causes him a really painful headache. As Wukong can't continue the fight, the demoness goes back to her cave. She lies on Sanzang's body with him being tied and persuades him to be her husband. She's going to make some further steps when Bajie destroys the gate of her cave. During the fight, she teases Bajie by appearing to extremely bewitching and uses her magic to hurt him while he's totally enchanted by her beauty. When the pilgrims have no idea how to beat the demoness, the Sun Deity of Mao (昴日星官) appears and crows at her in the form of a rooster. The demoness immediately reverts to her original form, which is a scorpion. The Sun Deity of Mao cures Bajie and then goes back to the heaven. In the end, the pilgrims returns to the Women's Kingdom. The queen, though really unwilling to do it, gives the passport back to Sanzang and sends them out of the kingdom. The pilgrims finally leaves the country after experiencing all these twists and turns.